Ignius
Ignius is a Skywing OC created by Titan. Please do not use him without my permission, thank you! ''Appearance Ignius primary color is a crimson red, with his secondary color being a gold color and his third being tan. His scales are mostly crimson red, with the scales for his underbelly being a tan color. He also sports golden scales outlining his body. The membranes on his wings are also a light gold in color. He has white horns with swirls of red on them. Ignius remaining eye is also green in color. Physically speaking, Ignius has a body of a racer; Lean and agile. Hes less bulky and more so fit and lean than bulky and powerful looking. Ignius doesn't have a whole lot going own aesthetically, but he has a decent range. He has three gold lines on his shoulders and two on the back of his legs. Ignius wears an eyepatch over his left eye, which looks old and tattered in some areas. When the eyepatch is taken off, however, their lies a horrible scar that which resembles a chaotic star along with a white eye (as he was already born blind). Ignius also wears metal wristbands on his wrists. Personality TBA Relationships Smaug To say Ignius and his dad have a rocky relationship is a ''massive ''understatement. Ignius barely remembers a time when his father actually gave him a look of approval, ever since he was little all he got was a scornful look and a shake of his head. Ignius was not old when he learned there was nothing he could do to make the grudge dragon accept him as the two had very different ideas about what Ignius should be. Smaug thought that SkyWing males ought to be fighters, strong warriors, hiding their emotions and defending their tribe. But Ignius, Ignius wanted to write and read, and go out and explore the world. He would never, not ever, be the dragon his father wanted him to be, not even after he tried to repress his feelings and put in a mean exterior. Nothing would change the hate his father harbored for him, the expectations he never lived up to. It got even worse after the accident that gave him his scar, rendering Ignius in his fathers eyes nothing but a complete and utter failure. Or at least that's what his dad made him think. Any attempts Ignius made to strengthen their relationship usually ended up blowing in his face. Nowadays ignius strays far from his father, very rarely keeping contact with him. Mist Before his mom's death, Ignius shared a very deep emotional connection to his mom, one he couldn't particularly get from his father. Every memory ignius has of his mom brings nothing but utter joy to him. However, his dad always seemed to butt in and ruin these memories. His mom would teach him how to hunt, only for dad to butt in and tear him away for soldier lessons. Anytime she taught Ignius how to write stories, his father would be there to just scold him for it. Regardless of his father's inclusions, Ignius cherished every moment he shared with his mom. And unlike his dad who gave him nothing but scornful looks, Mist gave Ignius nothing but the proudest and happiest ones. She taught him everything he knew about writing, hunting, and reading. She fueled his love for the outside world and his want to explore and write stories about it. She was Ignius world and he loved his mom dearly. Then...the accident happened. The accident that took his mother away and ruined Ignius life. Losing his mom didn't just break Ignius, it 'shattered 'him. The young skywing was left scarred from the event, both physically and emotionally. The scar he now bears on his scales serves as a constant reminder of his failure and guilt of not being able to save his mom. After this, he constantly wore the eyepatch he got when he was little as to hide his failure from others. However, while in life Mist might be dead, she still lives on in her son's writing. Ignius has made sure to preserve her memory that way. Harrier wip 'Abilities' P''hysical Ignius is one of the fastest skywings around, the sky is his element and his prowess as a part-time racer helps with this. In terms of physical strength, Ignius is not the strongest of dragons, but if he is pushed to his limits he can move large boulders. Ignius is also trained in a bit of hand to hand combat, but only enough to stand up to basic thieves and thugs. ''Tribe'' Ignius possesses everything his tribe retains in terms of natural abilities. Agility in the air, hotter body temperature, and can breathe a stream of fire from his mouth. ''History '' TBA ''Trivia'' *Ignius has actually published some of his writings in the skywing kingdom, they mostly being poetry and informative texts. *The initial idea for Ignius was just the typical "grumpy jerk but with a heart of gold" type character. *Ignius favorite thing to do is watch the sunrise, as it was one of the many things he and his mom did together. Gallery Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Athlete) Category:Characters Category:Content (IceTitan64)